


О несвоевременных признаниях

by J_Doe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: Сегодня, в паре шагов от портала, они обнялись в последний раз. Стив стиснул его так крепко, что невозможно было дышать.





	О несвоевременных признаниях

Баки так и не смог себя заставить подойти к Стиву, только смотрел на посеребренные сединой волосы и пергаментную кожу, выглядывающую из воротника и рукавов; на блеск обручального кольца на безымянном пальце.  
  
\- Я разыщу ее. Пегги. Когда верну всё по местам, - сказал ему Стив, когда они бок о бок сидели на берегу после похорон, старательно не глядя друг на друга. - Я так устал.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Баки.  
\- Я правда любил ее, - зачем-то пояснил Стив.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Бак, - Стив запнулся, - Как ты тут будешь, один?  
Баки медленно покачал головой и сказал, в общем-то, правду:  
\- Я не один. За меня не беспокойся.  
\- Баки, - тихо начал Стив - и замолчал. "Господи, кто здесь кого уговаривает", - подумал Баки с глухим раздражением, и отрезал:  
\- Ты заслужил это, больше кого бы то ни было. Иди.  
Какое-то время они в тишине смотрели вперёд, на идиллический пейзаж.  
\- Ладно, - выдохнул Стив. - Хорошо. Спасибо.  
  
Сегодня, в паре шагов от портала, они обнялись в последний раз. Стив стиснул его так крепко, что невозможно было дышать.   
"Я был влюблен в тебя с тридцатых годов, - Баки представил, как говорит это, как меняется в лице Стив. - Когда девчонки отворачивались от тебя, я радовался - и ненавидел себя за это. Я ревновал тебя к Пегги, ты не представляешь, как. Такой вот у тебя херовый друг, Стиви".  
Стив тяжело вздохнул. Баки сжал зубы и на секунду прижался к нему крепче - и отпустил. Стиву не нужны внезапные откровения, ему нужен покой, а ты не сможешь ему этого дать, напомнил себе Баки. Стив заслуживает того, чтобы быть счастливым.  
"Пожалуйста, не уходи, - вот что хотелось закричать Баки, - Останься".  
Но какое он имел на это право.  
  
Старик - Стив - выглядел расслабленным и счастливым. Отдав Сэму щит, он обернулся и посмотрел на Баки. С ласковой насмешкой вскинул брови в молчаливом вызове: мол, неужели не подойдёшь. Баки застыл, прикованный к месту, - он и не ожидал, что будет так сложно, - а потом заставил себя двигаться: растянул губы в улыбке, вскинул ладонь к виску и отсалютовал. Стив наклонил голову - и исчез. Как никогда и не было, только щит яркой кляксой напоминал, что это было взаправду.  
  
\- Прощай, - сказал Баки одними губами, развернулся и ушел, не попрощавшись ни с Сэмом, ни с доктором Беннером. Долго и бездумно - шел, и шел, и шел, бродил по улицам, пока не стемнело.   
Забавно, все это время, где-то глубоко внутри он думал, что однажды будет шанс, что, может быть, Стив узнает, заметит, поймёт. Что ему самому хватит духу признаться. Баки иногда, когда становилось совсем невмоготу, играл в игру - загадывал: если дело Дэрроу выгорит, то он всё скажет, если счёт Янкиз - Доджерз будет 4:1, если удастся выбраться из лап Золы живым, если Стив найдет его в Бухаресте, если они не погибнут в войне с Таносом, - то тогда, вот тогда - обязательно... Но "Монополия" продавалась тысячами экземпляров, счёт совпал, Стив нашел его и в плену, и в Румынии - в квартире напротив дурацких обоев в цветочек, они оба остались живы после всех передряг, а Баки так ничего и не сказал. Он был влюблен в Стива, сколько себя помнил, но каждый раз, когда открывал свой чертов рот, вспоминал: да, он влюблен в Стива, но любил его - сильнее.  
  
За окном светало, и истошно верещали птицы, когда Баки все же вернулся домой - в неприветливую квартиру, которую никто, ни он, ни Стив, не успели обставить. Закрыл за собой дверь - и вдруг застыл, напряжённо прислушиваясь: кто-то здесь был, все его инстинкты об этом кричали. Зажав в руке нож, Баки осторожно двинулся на звук. Резко распахнул дверь в комнату, готовый к атаке: да так и застыл, до онемевших пальцев сжав рукоять.  
\- Долго ты что-то, - сказал человек, которого тут просто не могло быть. Щит стоял у стены.  
\- Стив? - спросил Баки каким-то чужим голосом. Не может этого быть, он же видел старика, там, на скамейке, абсолютно седого старика с золотым кольцом на пальце.  
\- С утра точно был, - пошутил Стив.   
\- Ты же ушел к ней, - Баки совсем не нравилось, что голос его не слушался, выдавал какие-то детские, обиженные интонации.  
Стив поджал губы:  
\- Ушёл. А кто мне сказал, что не один, и все будет в порядке, и я заслужил?  
\- А что ещё я должен был сказать? - разозлился Баки и опустил, наконец, нож.  
Стив закатил глаза:  
\- Да много чего! Например, как же там оно было, если правильно помню: "Стиви, эти девчонки тебя не стоят, ни одна из них, поверь мне, я знаю, потому что влюблен в тебя с шестнадцати лет"? - Стив повысил голос. - Нет? Тогда, может быть, "в этом аду я только о тебе и думаю, Стив, только мысли о тебе помогают выжить"? Это вот, может быть, ты должен был сказать?  
Баки почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног.  
\- Откуда ты?.. Стив, где ты это увидел?  
Стив отвёл взгляд и как-то запоздало покраснел.  
\- Твои личные вещи - Пегги их хранила. Когда я пришел к ней и рассказал, откуда и как получилось, что я жив, она мне показала.  
\- Я... - Баки помотал головой, а потом попытался выдавить усмешку. - Черт, я никогда не думал, что это кто-нибудь прочитает. Зачем ты вернулся, иди обратно, забудь об этих глупостях.  
\- Баки, заткнись! - рявкнул Стив. - Не хочу я ничего забывать. Почему ты мне ни разу ничего не сказал?  
\- С чего бы мне тебе что-то говорить? Что бы ты ответил мне что? Прости, но я не по этим делам? Чтобы потом в глаза мне посмотреть не мог, так, что ли?  
\- Ну, смотрю же сейчас.  
Баки прикрыл глаза. Злость прошла, и все, чего ему сейчас хотелось - это провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- И я бы не это сказал.  
\- А что? - не то, чтобы Баки действительно хотел услышать ответ.  
\- Не знаю. Наверное, зависит от ситуации и времени, - Стив вздохнул, очень устало. - Понимаешь, в чем штука, Бак. Я тоже давным-давно влюбился в своего лучшего друга. Только он был известным дамским угодником, да и у таких отношений никогда бы не было шанса.  
У Баки затряслись руки.  
\- Почему ты ушел? - спросил он.  
\- Почему ты не сказал, чтобы я остался? - парировал Стив.  
Баки разжал пальцы - нож со стуком упал на пол - и сделал вперёд шаг, ещё один, и ещё. Стив несмело улыбнулся и раскрыл руки в приглашающем жесте.  
Баки вцепился в него, как утопающий вцепляется в спасательный круг.   
\- Но ты вернулся, - пробормотал он.  
\- Очевидно, - Стив пожал плечами.  
\- Да нет, не сейчас, раньше - другой Стив. Совсем старик. Ты - он - отдал Сэму щит.  
\- Хм, - сказал Стив. - Интересное решение.  
\- Ты ни капли не изменился. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты ушел?  
Стив задумался:  
\- Сложно сказать. Много что там произошло. Возможно, год наберётся.  
\- И у тебя, - вспомнил Баки, - у него - было обручальное кольцо! Ты женился на Пегги?  
Стив замер, а потом рассмеялся. Баки стукнул его кулаком в плечо.  
\- Нет, - сквозь смех ответил Стив, - Либо путешествия во времени плохо влияют на память, либо я ни на ком не женат.  
Баки закрыл глаза и уронил голову Стиву на плечо:  
\- Вот и отлично.  
  
  
*  
  
Стив застыл в коридоре, глядя на осиротевшую стену с пустым креплением.  
\- Жалеешь? - спросил Баки. Стив обернулся.  
\- Конечно нет. Просто немного странно.  
Баки улыбнулся, и Стив подумал, что годы, состарившие его лицо, не смогли состарить улыбку.  
\- А знаешь, - сказал он, - Ты с тех пор ни капли не изменился.


End file.
